The present invention relates to a low profile tilt-ramp trap.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a typical prior art low profile tilt-ramp trap. This trap is of the type manufactured under the trademark Tin Cat(copyright) by Wood Stream Corporation, Lititz, Pa. 17543. The prior art trap is designated generally by the numeral 100. It includes a box 102 which encloses a trap compartment 104. Providing entrance into the trap compartment 104 is a mouse hole 106.
Within the box 102 is a tube 108 having a tube entrance opening 110 adjacent the mouse hole 106 and having a tube exit opening 112 providing communication into the trap compartment 104.
Within the tube 108 is a two piece tilt ramp 114 comprising a first ramp 116 and a second ramp 120. First ramp 116 is pivoted about an axis or pin 118 and second ramp 120 is pivoted about a second pivot point or pin 122. Second ramp 120 includes a counter weight 124 which biases the second ramp to the position shown in FIG. 5. The first ramp 116 includes an entrance end 128 opposite from the exit end 130. The second ramp 120 includes an entrance end 132 and an exit end 134.
A mouse entering the trap enters through the mouse hole 106 and proceeds up the first ramp 116 while the ramp 116 is in its position shown in FIG. 5. As the mouse proceeds to the second ramp 120, the weight of the mouse causes the second ramp 120 to tilt to the position shown in FIG. 6. This articulates the first ramp 120 with the second ramp 116, and causes the exit end 130 of the first ramp 116 to swing upwardly and engage a downwardly extending flap 126 formed integrally with the tube 108.
A mouse 138 which is poised on the second ramp 120 causes the ramp to tilt downwardly and hold the first ramp 116 against the downwardly extending flap 126. This closes the tube to prevent any exit of the mouse 138 from the tube. The only outlet for the mouse 138 is through the tube exit opening 112.
One disadvantage of the prior art device shown in FIGS. 5 and 6 relates to the space 136 below the exit end 134 of second ramp 120. As several mice are accumulated in the trap compartment 104 it is possible that a mouse can enter into the space 136. Then when a new mouse proceeds through the mouse opening 106 to rest upon the second ramp 120, the mouse below prevents the second ramp 120 from moving downwardly. Thus the trap looses its ability to trap additional mice.
Therefore a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved low profile tilt-ramp trap.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of an improved trap which prevents mice already within the trap from moving beneath the tilt ramp to prevent other mice from entering the trap.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved low profile tilt-ramp trap that has a transparent lid for viewing the contents of the trap.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an improved low profile tilt-ramp trap which is economical to manufacture, durable in use, and efficient in operation.
The foregoing objects may be achieved by a rodent trap comprising a box having a top wall, a bottom wall, end walls, a front wall and a rear wall enclosing a trap compartment. At least a first mouse opening is in one of the front, rear, or side walls of the box. An elongated tube is within the trap compartment. The tube has an open entrance end in communication with the first mouse opening and has an open exit end providing communication into the trap compartment. The tube has a vertical wall partially covering the exit opening of the tube for permitting a mouse to enter the trap compartment from the tube.
An elongated tilt ramp is within the tube and includes an entrance end adjacent the mouse opening of the box and an exit end adjacent the exit opening of the tube. A hinge pivotally mounts the tilt ramp within the tube for tilting movement about a hinge axis from a first position wherein the entrance end is adjacent the bottom wall of the box and the mouse opening and the exit end is elevated above the entrance end, to a second position wherein the exit end is lowered from the first position.
A flap is provided on the exit end of the tilt ramp. The flap is in covering relation over the exit opening of the tube when the tilt ramp is in its first position and is removed from covering relation over the exit opening of the tube when the tilt ramp is in its second position. A bias member is connected to the tilt ramp and biases the tilt ramp to its first position. The bias member will yield in response to the weight of a mouse adjacent the exit end of the tilt ramp to permit the tilt ramp to move to its second position. The bias member may be a weight, a spring, or any other device that raises the tilt ramp to its first position.
According to another feature of the invention, a panel partially blocks the exit opening of the entrance tube and prevents mice from moving below the exit end of the tilt ramp when the tilt ramp is in its first position.
According to another feature of the invention the flap on the exit end of tilt ramp cooperates with the panel to block the exit opening of the tube when the tilt ramp is in its first position.
According to another feature of the invention the box includes a top wall hinged to move from a closed position enclosing the trap compartment to an open position providing access to the trap compartment. The entrance tube and the tilt ramp are carried by the top wall during movement of the top wall between its open and closed positions. The top wall may be transparent to permit viewing of the contents of the trap.